shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Edgy Pirates/@comment-5023449-20160324005337
Greetings, and welcome to Ship of Fools, Sirkrookodile. You should swing by chat some time. It's always nice to meet some new users~. We're a friendly bunch, so we won't bite ya~. Firstly, I'd like to comment on the crew members' appearances. They look like an interesting crew, but there isn't much about them currently, so I sadly couldn't have read too much. I feel like "Jonathan Cena" is a reference to "John Cena", and I'm sure it is considering their physique, so that made me chuckle a little, haha. Secondly, about the Bounties, I cannot really comment too much on them, since they seem to be average, in a sense. They aren't too high, nor are they too low, so that's fine there. Just make sure you explain how they got it, and why~. Thirdly, I'm afraid to say that the Neko Neko no mi, Model: Cheshire Cat that you've created was already created by another user a long time ago, so I'm afraid you cannot use that model, my deepest apologies. For reference, there is the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheshire. And now, finally, I'd like to discuss the "Crew Strength" section. I am unsure if this would be considered your main crew, or just a side crew, but if it's the former, it's interesting to see an intellectual Captain. In my opinion, most captains fall within the "dumb" spectrum, and have a crew member that does the thinking for them. Of course, this is not a bad thing, it's just a unique thing~. When I was reading the Crew Strength, however, it seemed to be more of a joke, rather than being a serious thing, so I'm a little confused as to what their strength actually is. If all those feats are true, and not a joke, then I'm afraid that's a little bit difficult to believe. Firstly, a Pirate arrested a Vice Admiral for crimes against the World Government seems a little bit odd in my opinion. How could he do such a thing without the World Government specifically targetting him? I don't think everyone within the World Government is unable to see a fake from a real Vice Admiral. Neither is Magellan, or Hannyabal currently, unable to see through such a thing. Sure, they may be silly characters, but they are not oblivious to such things. And considering this was all done within a minute and 30 seconds is also a little difficult to believe. To sum it up, I would recommend working on the crew some more if you're going to make this a serious crew. If it's not a serious crew, then go ahead and keep up what you're doing~. I do not believe I covered everything, and there might possibly be another user or two who will comment and state the things I possibly ended up missing. I hope to see you on chat~. P.S: I really like your profile picture. Krookodile and Crocodile are amazing things. Mixing them together is really interesting to me~.